


My heart starts pounding and I'm weak in my knees//But you can make a girl fall so easily....

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bi!Lita, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: What Trish doesn't know can't hurt her... or can it?





	My heart starts pounding and I'm weak in my knees//But you can make a girl fall so easily....

“Who is she with tonight then?”

“Ah lord knows...”

Chyna shrugs, moving away to take a shower, quietly ignoring the obvious glare from Trish as she did so, she never really bothered to check in with Lita, she was content to let Lita choose when she came to her, sometimes the woman just wanted to be with Matt... or Jeff. 

“Who did you want it to be Trish?”

The question is teasing even as Mickie moves to get changed, smirking playfully at Trish as she did so, enjoying the woman’s slight sulk, her voice teasing as she leant closer. 

“Maybe you should ask her out or stop poutin’...”

Mickie soon leaves, noting Chyna is not yet showered and moving swiftly to meet Lita before Trish can take her advice, glancing back at the doors as they leave. They’ve already arranged with Matt to act like he was the one, Lita may be a bi girl but Trish was more jealous of other women.


End file.
